A Death Obsessed Witch? Me? You're kidding Right?
by Emilydra
Summary: Re-written


A Death Obsessed Witch? Me? You're joking…Right?

A combined story of Death Note, Harry Potter, and well… Vampires =]

~ {Information & Chapter 1} ~

Name: Shiori Yamamoto (Myahahaha Bleach and Death Note xD)

Age:[Insert reasonable age here] (Okay I don't know how old you are I'm letting you choose but at least make it reasonable =.=")

Appearance: Long, Jet black hair with striking electric blue eyes. Due to your usually annoyed attitude you always end up creating a LOT of drama where ever you go. Your figure is normal sized with somewhat long legs, when compared to Light you are half a head shorter.

Personality: Usually you're a fun and eccentric person who's really fun to hang around but when someone pisses you off you seem to have a VERY hard time to convince yourself not to throw their stupid asses out of where-ever the heck you are.

Info about yourself: You have had many dramatic things happen to you (Yes they're worse than breaking a finger-nail *gasp*)and have been shunned by most of your friends due to you 'stealing their boyfriends' or some other incredibly stupid reason and such. You have a habit of always spacing out during important things despite your ever-so-serious expression and most of the time you're just thinking up some diabolical plan to take out your enemies (which is practically everyone you know by the way xD). Your parents are always comparing you to your 'perfect' sibling, Akiko, and nothing you accomplish ever seems to faze them.

Family: Hiroki Yamamoto (Mom), Akiko Yamamoto (Sister), Eiji Yamamoto (Dad)

Chapter 1 [START]:

"Mom, you do know that I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow right?"

"Yes, of course dear."

"…Well aren't you going to say anything to me?"

"Have fun."

"…I'll be over at Light's if you need me…"

As you slowly walked across the street to your childhood friend, AKA crush's, house you felt as if there was something watching you. As you tried to pick up your pace you felt the invisible something grinning at you in a very amused way. You look around as you hear something land on the ground behind you; you stared at the little black notebook sitting on the ground, innocently.

'O…k…? After getting into a fight with my mother (again) I decide to go over to my friend's house across the street (which by the way seems to be taking FOREVER) I feel some strange force stalking me and now notebooks are dropping out of the sky? …Maybe I should go see that psychiatrist.'

You walked over to pick up the notebook cautiously, while looking all around you to make sure the owner of this 'mysterious notebook' isn't around when suddenly:

"What're you doing?"

"HOLY SHIT! Light! You scared the crap outta me!"

"I see…?"

"Is this notebook yours?" you ask picking up the black note.

"No don't touch----…Yes it is."

"Uh…Light?"

"Yes Shiori?"

"There's a giant monster towering behind you."

"I know."

"I think you should run."

"No…I know him, his name's Ryuk. He's a shinigami."

"Oh god, please tell me he's not coming on the trip with us."

"…"

"Do you HAVE TO take him?"

"Yes."

"Fine, who else is coming then?"

"L and Misa."

"Huh?"

"L's the famous detective I keep telling you about, and Misa is…well Misa-Misa."

"Oh…Can I come in =.=" It's kinda cold out here…in a t-shirt…"

As Light FINALLY let you into his house, you tried to avoid all and ANY contact with the shinigami staring at you. Without even remembering that you were still holding the death note in your hand you sat down on Light's bed as he shut the door.

"So…Ryuk, Nice to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Light's friend…Shiori."

"…"

"Oh and Light? Care to explain this 'Death Note' Business? Because it's not everyday that you see a black notebook titled 'Death Note' flying out of your room and into the middle of the street…unless you were trying to hit me with it."

"It's nothing, can I have that back please?"

"Not until I get some answers."

"…It's a novelty toy I bought in Shibuya."

"Oh…PSSSSHHH"

Completely falling for the lie you returned the 'novelty toy' to Light and continued to stare at Ryuk in half shock and half amazement.

"Wait if that notebook's a novelty toy then, how do you explain this?" you asked Light while motioning to Ryuk.

"He said the underworld was boring so he came into our world to bother us." Light replied emotionlessly.

"Oh okay, Goodnight then ^^"

"Wait, Shiori if you're going to sleep, sleep in your own house!"

"-Yawn- Goodnight to you too."

When you opened your eyes again everything around you was engulfed in darkness, and as you let your eyes adjust to the darkness you looked around to find only more darkness.

'Huh…Well it was nice of Light to redecorate while I was asleep' you said with a snort.

"Welcome Shiori, we've been expecting you" Says a cold and bone-chilling voice coming from behind you.

As you attempted to disguise your fear, you could feel the…'thing' advancing towards you. Slowly, you turn around to find yourself face-to-face with a gigantic green…elephant? Wait, rewind…Did you just see that right? You rubbed your eyes and looked at the odd creature again. Yes, it was indeed an elephant. You left out a slight sigh of relieve when the originally bone-chilling voice turns into a familiar voice you can never get sick of, a sweet honey filled voice saying "Shiori…Wake up…Wake up we have to get going or else we'll be late."

Upon hearing these words, your eyes fluttered open and stared up innocently at Light

"Good Morning Light!"

"Good Morning, now go get dressed or else we're going to be late…Again."

So, you unwillingly climbed out of bed and walked back to your house in your pjs to get ready for the twelve hour flight to Europe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When you first arrived at the air-port with Light you stared at the gigantic line up for check ins and groaned.

"This is going to take FOREVER." You said to the handsome teen beside you.

"Don't worry the people we're going to Europe with have connections" He replied with a slight smirk.

"Riiiiiiiiight, famous detective and annoying blond actress."

So as you and Light stood there at the designated meeting spot you realized that Ryuk was missing.

"Hey Light, Where's Ryuk?"

"He said he's going to find Misa and L---"

You suddenly heard an extremely annoying high-pitched voice who interrupted Light by screaming his name. You looked at the Light who ignored the scream, pretending it never happened.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGHHTT~!!!!" The voice screamed again, this time followed by a frantic bubbly girl pouncing on your poor un-suspecting friend.

you stared at the blond on your friend's back very un-successfully trying to hold in your laughter at Light's horrified expression. "Hello Misa" Light said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "HI LIGHT, DID YOU MISS ME? AWW! I MISSED YOU TOO, I WAS ABOUT TO KILL 'RYUUZAKI' BECAUSE HE WAS SO BORING BUT THEN I SAW YOU SO I DECIDED TO SURPRISE YOU –giggle-"

You looked at the blond still clinging on to your crush's back,

'It's only been about 5 seconds and I already dislike her.' You thought to yourself, obviously irritated and jealous of this care-free girl.

"Who's she?" Misa asked with a 'Light-belongs-to-me-and-me-ONLY'

"Light, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

"-groans- Shut up, Shiori."

While ignoring Light's comment you turned to Misa and said;

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shiori Yamamoto."

"It's nice to meet you too ^^ I'm Mi---"

"I know who you are." You said curtly giving her an 'Uh-you're kind-of-famous-and-people-are-staring-at-you-because-you-are-on-Light's-back' Look.

When Light noticed all the tension between the two of you he helpfully said

"Where's Ryuuzaki?"

"Who's Ryuuzaki?"

"Uh, the other guy that's coming with us. Duh." Misa said to you rudely as you glared at her.

"I'm right here" said a voice from behind your trio.

As you looked behind you to find a teenaged boy sucking on a lollipop you thought to yourself,

'THIS is the world famous detective?'

"Who are you?" 'Ryuuzaki asked you emotionlessly

"Shiori Yamamoto, Nice to finally meet you Ryuuzaki."

"Same."

So, with all the people here the four of you boarded your flight…except Light who loitered around the very back of the line up waiting for Ryuk.

That's it for chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it~! .^ If you did enjoy my story I hope you stick around for chapter 2 which I promise you will be coming out shortly ^^. *For those of you who noticed yes, I changed my story because my original chapter one was…not to my liking so, sorry for making you re-read it ~"


End file.
